


Make me feel something

by badassxadam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/F, G!P, Homophobic Language, Lexa just wants to be loved, Multi, Slow Burn Clarke/Lexa, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, lexa is kinda a asshole, murphy and lexa are best friends, there are secert relationships, you will be surpired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassxadam/pseuds/badassxadam
Summary: Clarke didn't understand why her mom was so willing to move across state lines for her boyfriend. Don't get her wrong, she likes Marcus, she really does, but moving her whole life to a small town like Arkadia was too much for her.ORAbby and Clarke move in with Marcus and lexa is his daughter. Things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know I have a other story out at the moment but I had this idea and I just wanted to share it with you guys. As always let me know what you think

Clarke didn't understand why her mom was so willing to move across state lines for her boyfriend. Don't get her wrong, she likes Marcus, she really does, but moving her whole life to a small town like Arkadia was too much for her.

But looking at how happy her mom was, Clarke didn't have the heart to tell her mother no, when she asked her if she was willing to move. Since her dad died three years old, she witnessed her mom fall into a depression. 

All of that changed when she meet Marcus. He was a lawyer on a business trip. She slowly saw the joy come back to Abby's face. He kept coming every month for meetings, and he and Abby started dating.

Clarke would see how sad her mother would get when he left. It wasn't a surprise when her mother asked her how she felt about moving. She knew it was inevitable.

So here she was in a packed car driving away from her home and friends. Clarke was not exticed or happy about this but she promised herself that she would do this for her mother.

Beside her Abby was driving. "So, before we get there I wanted to let you know that Marcus has a daughter. I would really be happy if the two of you got along."

To say Clarke was surprised was an understatement. "You didn't think that this was something I should know?"

"I know I'm sorry but Marcus is very protective of her and she can be a real handful, or so I'm told, I didn't want to freak you out."

Clarke just sighed. 

"Please promise me you'll get along" Abby turned to look at her with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"I promise."

"Thank you. I know that this has been so sudden and it hasnt been really fair for you. I know you're doing this for me, but I promise I'll make it up to you"

Clarke knew that her mom was being sincere with her words. "Mom, it's okay. You know I love you."

Abby smiled. "I know. I love you too"

_______

Pulling up to a two story, light blue house, Clarke hopped off the car to get her stuff. Clarke was impressed, the house seemed big and slightly expensive. Marcus had made his way out to greet them as the moving truck pulled up the driveway.

"Welcome to your home" pulling Abby into a hug and quick peck.

He then opened his arms for Clarke, which she accepted.

When Clarke had stepped inside she was overwhelmed by how truly big this house was.

"Wow" was all she could say.

Marcus and her mother walked in right after her. 

"Are you guys hungry?" Marcus offered "We can order something while we unload the car."

"That would be wonderful" her mother spoke up.

Suddenly Clarke heard someone coming down the stairs rather loudly. Earphones blasting music. She turned and saw a tall girl wearing black loose jeans and a gray sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and Polis High School written on it in blue.

Before she could leave Marcus grabbed the girl by her shoulders and turned her so she was facing them.

Looking at the girl now, she was taller than she first thought. About a head more than Clarke. Skinny but buff at the same time. She looked at Clarke first then Abby. Her eyes were a beautiful green Clarke had ever seen.

"I like to introduce to you my daughter, Lexa." Marcus spoke.

"Nice to finally meet you Lexa." Abby raised her hand for a handshake.

Lexa just stared at her hand before Marcus elbowed her to shake it.

Next it was Clarke's turn to say something. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Again Lexa just stared until Marcus mumbled under his breath. "Say hi."

"Hi." She turned and look at her dad. "I'm going to Murphy's." Before sprinting out the door. 

Marcus sighed. "I'm sorry about that, she's not good with people." He tried to explain.

"It's okay. We're strangers in her house. She'll come around." Abby responded.

Marcus just smiled. He knew he picked the right one. He then turned to Clarke. "Let me show you to your room."

_______

Clarke spent the evening unpacking her room before she ate dinner with Marcus and her mom. It was awkward at first but then she started contributing to the conversation. Lexa hadn't been back yet.

It was nearing 10 when she was getting ready for bed. She had her first day of school tomorrow. So she wanted a good nights rest. She might not have been happy about moving but she was going to make the best of it. 

Climbing into her new bed she heard noise coming from the hall. She tiptoed to the door and slightly creeped open the door. She was relived when she saw that it was only Lexa.

She was wobbling on her feet and struggling to open her bed room door. Clarke was contemplating to walk over and help her, before she could Lexa managed to open the door and walk through.

Sighing Clarke returned back to her bed, climbing underneath the sheets and fell asleep. Today was okay and if she could get through today then she could do it everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the wonderful comments. You guys really made my day. Enjoy this chapter. And as always let me know what you think.

There was muffled ringing in her ears. Clarke could barely hear it in her dream like state. Coming to consciousness, Clarke leaped out of her bed turning off the alarm from her phone. 

6:30. Good she still had time to get ready. She decided to dress it up a bit today. She wanted to make a good impression. She wore a black high waisted flare skirt that stopped above her knees and a white crop top. She did hair in long wavy curls. Taking the sides to tie to the back. 

She decided on light makeup. She didn't want to over do it.

Satisfied with her look she headed down stairs for breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen she saw Lexa eating cereal at the island. She was wearing the same gray sweatshirt but had on different pants and hopefully a different shirt. Considering how Lexa was last night she didn't think she would be awake at this time. 

"Good morning." 

Lexa looked up from her meal, stoic as ever, before looking back down.

"Ok." Clarke drew out. Clarke was beginning to think she hated her. But why wouldn't she, Clarke just showed up one day invading her space.

"Ah good morning Clarke." Abby walked in.

"Morning mom." She smiled.

"Don't you look pretty today." 

Clarke blushed. "I just want to make a good impression."

"Don't worry everyone will LOVE you." Lexa spoke up for the first time.

Abby and Clarke just stared wondering what that meant.

"Anyway, I will be taking you both to school today. Before going for my interview at the hospital. Marcus had to leave early. Is that okay, Lexa?" She turned to look at the girl.

"Yea sure, whatever." She gathered her plate putting it the sink before walking off.

"Don't take it personally, mom."

"I know." Abby replied. "Hurry up and eat so we can leave."

_______

"Okay, here we are." Abby pulled up to the high school.

"Bye Le..." She started.

Before Abby had even stopped the car, Lexa had hopped off.

Clarke just looked at her mother with sympathy. "Bye mom. Good luck with the interview." She leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. Have a good first day of school." 

Clarke rushed out of the car trying catch up with Lexa.

"Hey! Wait!" She shouted.

Suddenly Lexa turned around making Clarke bump into her. "What?"

Clarke suddenly felt shy. "I don't know where the main office is. To pick up my schedule."

Lexa sighed. "Just walk through those door and it will be the second door to your left."

"Thank you."

Lexa nodded before turning around and walking off the opposite direction of the school.

"Hey, where are you going? School is that way." Clarke pointing in the direction of the building.

Clarke couldn't see it but Lexa rolled her eyes and countiued to walk away.

_______

Clarke was able to get her schedule but was having trouble finding her first class. The classrooms were labeled by a letter followed by a number. 

Ten minutes of wondering around Clarke was finally able to find the class. History with Mr. Pike. He was a short black man with a constant stern look on his face. She took a seat in the middle right side of the room, where she had a good view of the entire classroom.

Less than a minute after sitting down the bell rung, signaling the beginning of first period.

Mr. Pike moved to stand in front of the class. "Good morning. And welcome to another semester here at Polis High School." He was stern just like she predicted it. "Open your textbooks to page twelve."

Ten minutes into the class and Clarke felt something hit her from behind. She turned her head when she heard a psh sound. She was met with Latina girl whisper shouting. "Do you have an extra pencil? Mines broke."

She turned back around digging through her bag before turning back handing the girl a pencil.

"Thanks. What's your name by the way? I've never seen you in town." The girl asked.

"Clarke. I just moved here." She answered quietly hoping the teacher didn't hear.

"Cool. I'm Raven." Raven reached out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Clarke went to shake it. "You too."

They quickly focused on their work when Mr. Pike called them out.

The class was over before Clarke knew it and she was off to her next class. She said goodbye to Raven as she walked off with two guys that were in class with them.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. It was lunch time and Clarke was holding her tray entering the mouth of the dragon. She stopped and looked for a empty stop to sit before someone called out.

"Clarke!" She turned her head towards the voice. "Over here."

It was Raven. She decided to sit with the girl. What did she have to lose. She took her seat next to her and saw people already there. A Asian boy sat beside her and next to him was a lanky boy with long hair. Across from them was a couple, basically humping each other.

"Guys, this is Clarke, she new here." Raven explained.

"Hi." Everyone said in union.

"This is Monty." She pointed to boy besides her. "And Jasper." And then the one next to him. "And this loving couple that need to bang already because they are getting on my nerves with their PTA, are Octavia and Lincoln."

The couple glared at her. "It's PDA, genius." Octavia fired back.

Clarke smiled at their bickering. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So Clarke when you move here?" Monty asked.

"Uhm yesterday." 

"Where you from?" Raven asked.

"Boston."

"Must be really different than Arkadia." Lincoln spoke up.

"Yea but this town is pretty nice."

"Why did you move HERE?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

Raven had a glare in his direction. "Well my mom met someone and she wanted to move in with them so here we are." While she was talking a boy with long shaggy hair came to sit in front of her.

"Hey. You're new right?" He asked.

"Yes Finn. If you've never seen her than she probably is." Raven replied for her.

"So whose the guy your mom met?" Monty asked ignoring Finn's and Raven's antics.

"Marcus Kane."

"Holy shit you're steps sisters with Lexa?!" Finn practically screamed.

"I mean, I guess I am now."

Finn laughed, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Oh my God. So are the rumors true?" He asked, waiting for the biggest reveal in history.

"What rumors?" She asked confused.

"Nothing. Finn is just being an idiot." Raven again responded.

"Oh come on. I'm just curious." He tried to look as innocent as he can.

"What are you guys talking about?" Clarke really wanted to know.

"Nothing just a stupid rumor started by people who don't know how to mind there own business." Raven glared the last statement at Finn. 

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just asking gee." With that he took his leave and walked down two tables to sit besides a red headed girl, kissing her cheek and saying his greetings to the boys seated there.

She watched and caught eyes with a dark haired boy. Blue eyes locking into hers. She blushed as she turned back.

Lunch went fine for her. She made small talk and would put in her two cent when she wanted. She liked this little group of friends. 

_______

Lexa knew that she shouldn't have been late on the first day of school. But walking in with the new girl would have attracted more attention than she usually gets. She didn't want that so she decided to meet up with Murphy and hopefully melon out.

It was now lunch time and Lexa and Murphy were sitting in their usual table.

"Is that your new step sister?" Murphy out the blonde in the crowd. She turned to look as she headed down to Raven's table.

Quickly turning back. "Yup that's her. And don't call her that. It's weird."

"She's hot."

Lexa stared at him in disgust. "Aren't you super gay?"

"Hey I'm super bi." He corrected.

"When have you ever been interested in a girl?" Lexa exclaimed.

"Well I'm about to be interested in her." Moving his head to Clarke.

Lexa scoffed. "No anyone but her."

"What jealous baby Woods?" Murphy teased.

"Hell no. I just don't want you banging the girl I will have to live with." She explained. "Seeing how happy my dad is, I'll say it will be a while." She started eating again. Swollowing she said. "Beside don't you have your secret lover boy?"

Murphy started picking at his food. "Yea we are on the outs."

She look at the hurt in his eyes. "You know he will never come out for you. Especially not in a town like this."

"I don't want him to. I like what we have."

"Murphy, I don't want you to be set up for disappointment." She doesn't want him to make an illusion that they would ever be more than fuck buddies.

"I know. And we're careful. But enough about that, you coming over for a sesh?"

"I don't know. My dad will probably have me on lockdown because of yesterday."

"You shouldn't have drank that last bottle." Murphy teased.

"Fuck you! You made me drink it after I was already wasted."

"Excuses."

_______

It was the end of the school day and Clarke was waiting for her mom to pick them up. But she was left looking for Lexa to walk out of school. She finally found her walking, hoodie up.

"Hey!" She ran to grab her arm.

Lexa quickly turned a took her head phones off. 

"Umm my mom is picking us up." Why was she so intimidated by Lexa?

"No thanks, I'll walk." She said before walking towards a skinny guy with a undercut hair style.

_______

Lexa was lounging in her bed, guitar on her stomach, strumming aimlessly.

Marcus barged in making her sit up and put her guitar on its stand. "Why did you come home so late? You know the rules."

Lexa looked down disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

Marcus didn't know what to do anymore, grounding Lexa only made them more apart. "Lexa, I can't go through this again. I really want us to be family. You, me, Abby and Clarke."

At this Lexa looked up. "But they will never be."

Marcus signed. "You're not allowed to see Murphy this week and I'm gunna need your phone."

Lexa complied, not wanting this to be a bigger issue than it was. She knows she should do better and that she should be nicer to Abby and her daughter. She really liked seeing her dad happy and Abby was the cause then she could be bearable for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter to get to the good stuff next chapter. P.s there's a little cute clexa moment at the end.

It's been nearly a week since Clarke moved into Marcus's home. Its been good so far. She started talking to Raven and her gang more. She liked their dynamic. She was introduced to more people. 

Anya, who was the only openly gay person in the whole town. She was a senior and had a "I don't care what people think" attitude. She had noticed Finn and his friends teasing her but she brushed it off like they were nothing. They never went beyond that because they knew her father was the sheriff.

Echo, one of Anya's best friends. She was really quiet but she knew just from one look at her she was a loyal friend. 

And Harper, a bubbling blonde girl. She was usually with her group of friends that consisted most of the girl's soccer team.

She also had the pleasure of meeting Finn's friends. Most of them were on the football team including Lincoln. They were as the typical jock heads. But there was exceptions.

Lincoln of course was one of those exceptions. He was just a big cuddly bear.

Bellamy, with his kind eyes and freckled face, was a very sweet boy. He hardly talked but when he did he was a beacon of light. He was Octavia's twin brother and she saw how protective they were of each other.

And Matt, he could have been considered the leader of their group. He was tall and well formed from football. To Clarke he had the cutest smiled from anyone. She couldn't admit it yet but she had a crush. By the way she felt butterflies every time he looked her way.

Everything was going great. She even managed to avoid Lexa all week. 

It was now Friday and everyone was sitting in their usually table.

"Hey Clarke you going to Matt's party tomorrow?" Raven asked with a mouth full.

"Umm party?" She asked confused.

"Oh yea it's his 'new school year` party." Jasper cut in.

"Yea it's gunna be great. You should come." Octavia piped in.

"I'm not sure if my mom would let me." Clarke shrugged out.

"Come on Clarke. It'll be fun." Raven explained.

"Okay. I'll try to see if I can come."

Raven squealed with excitement.

_______

She didn't know what would be a good time to ask her mother but they were sitting down eating dinner when she blurs out. "Can I go to party tomorrow? Please?"

Her mom turns and looks at her. "A party? I don't know, I hardly know anybody here to let you go off to a party."

Clarke looked disappointed but accepted the choice. She was not one to go against her mother.

After dinner Clarke sat in the living mindlessly flipping though the tv.

Marcus and Abby were cleaning up the kitchen. "You should let her go."

"I don't know. I don't know anybody enough to trust them with my daughter."

"Why don't I make Lexa go with her." Marcus gave her his best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Lexa? Really?" She started really thinking about it. She did start to see Lexa be little more nicer to her and maybe with them going together they would bond.

"We can also have the night to ourselves." He teased.

"Alright she can go." 

"Yes." Marcus fist bumped before Abby turn to look at him. He just smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

_______

Lexa sat at her desk going through her laptop when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Not turning her head.

Marcus walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey I wanted to tell you something." 

At this she turned. "Yea."

"I need you to take Clarke to this party she mentioned."

Lexa look like a deer caught in headlights. "Okay two things, I thought I was grounded and I'm not her keeper."

"Look smartass don't push it. I really need you to bond with her. Go out and enjoy each others company." He insisted.

Lexa just turned back and sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." Marcus took his leave. 

Lexa knew this was a really bad idea. This party was going to be a disaster.

_______

It was Saturday afternoon and Clarke was getting nervous the closer they were getting to the party.

She stood in front of her full length mirror, checking her outfit. It was a simple black tank top with a very thin small red flannel shirt, some jean shorts, and to top it off black booties.

It was nearing eight, the time they had to leave. She walked downstairs and was meet with Lexa sitting in the living room.

This was the first time she had seen Lexa without the same gray sweatshirt on. She had on black chinos with a thick dark blue flannel shirt and a Vans black zipper sweater. Her hair was held back on the sides and loose in the back. She looked good. Clarke could admit that.

Marcus and her mom walked in to send them off as Lexa stood from the couch.

She quickly hugged her mom as Lexa talked to Marcus.

"Be safe. And please take care of Clarke." Marcus grabbed Lexa by the shoulder.

"Yea." Was her only reply.

They walked out of their house and started their walk to the party.

"You think they'll be okay." Abby asked from their spot at the door.

"They'll be fine." Marcus reassured her.

_______

They had been walking for nearly ten minutes when Clarke spoke up. "How much longer till we get there?" She turned to ask.

"About five minutes." 

Clarke started feeling cold and was rubbing her arms up and down.

"Cold?" Lexa looked down at her.

"Yea."

"Why did you wear shorts and a tank?"

"I wanted to look cute." She defended herself.

"Yea. How's that working out?"

"Shut up." Clarke shook her head and started walking faster.

Lexa sighed, before taking off her sweater and handing it to Clarke. "Here."

Clarke looked at it before taking it hesitantly. "What about you?"

Lexa shrugged. "This shirt is practically a sweater."

Taking that as an answer, Clarke quickly put the sweater on blocking out the cold. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Clarke felt confused by this gesture. Lexa was so hot and cold with her, she didn't know what to think.

"Here we are." Lexa snapped her out of her internal monologue. "Meet you back here a 11." She said before walking off towards the back of the house.

"Wait. What?" Caught off guard.

"Bye." 

There it was again. Hot and cold. Clarke made her way though the front door. Hopefully she would have a good time.

_______

Marcus and Abby were laying in bed. Her head on his chest. Just basking in the moment. "Do you think we should tell them?" Abby asked.

"They need more time to adjust."

"But we're going to have to keep holding back."

"We'll tell them. Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this chapter but what are doing to do. This also doesn't answer a lot of questions but just be patient. As always. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Clarke stood at the door. "Okay. I'll just go in and have fun. Nothing to be worried about. I'll probably see the guy I potentially have a crush on." She rambled on. "No big deal." She cringed.

 

Before she could talk herself out of it, she walked through the door. She could hear the thump of the bass coming from the living room. She made her way through the interest to the living space.

 

Bodies liter the room, drinking, laughing, and some making out in one corner.

 

"Clarke ove here!" Raven waved her over to the 'drinking station` that was where the kitchen island was.

 

She made her way over arms crossed, shirking into herself.

 

"You made it!" The brunette exclaimed. "What made you mom say yes?"

 

"Uhm." Tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "She made Lexa come with me."

 

Raven face fell. "Lexa's here?"

 

"Yea." The blonde looked around. "Somewhere. Hopefully." She saw Raven's attitude change. "Why?"

 

Raven quickly recovered. "Oh nothing. Want a drink?" Changing the conversation.

 

Clarke was beginning to notice the sudden changes in Raven whenever Lexa was mentioned. Like she was hiding something big.

 

"Yea sure." She accepted the drink. She wasn't much of a drinker. In reality she never had an real alcoholic beverage, expect maybe the apple champagne her mother let her have last new years.

 

She took a sip and cringed at the bitter taste and the burn it made as it went down her throat.

 

She heard a chuckle beside her, and turned. "Is that your first shot ever?" It was Matt.

 

She blushed a tried to hide her face. "Is it that obvious?"

 

He stiffed a laugh. "By the way your face did that cute cringed, I'll say yes."

 

Clarke had a dumb fold smile on her face.

 

_______

 

As she made her way to the back of the house, she sat at the back porch sending Murphy a message. She had gotten her phone back for tonight in case of an emergency.

 

And she dubed this as an emergency.

 

She waited for about 5 minutes before Murphy came from inside and sat next to her. "Your dad finally let you out?"

 

"Not exactly. I'm here to babysit Clarke."

 

"Wow. Some babysitter you are," he responded. "You know she's in the stumbling around because she can't handle her alcohol."

 

"What?" Lexa quickly stood up, almost bursting though the house.

 

Murphy was hysterically laughing. Making Lexa stop in her tracks. "I'm just fucking with you."

 

Lexa sat back down, relived, before punching Murphy in the arm. "Don't do that. You know how much shit I would be in if something happened to her at this stupid party."

 

"Yea okay." Murphy said taking out his bag and grinder.

 

Lexa just sat and looked as Murphy prepared the joint.

 

"You have a light."

 

"Yea." Searching her pocket.

 

"Here. You haven't had any all week," Murphy handled it to her.

 

"Yea you won't tell me who your dealer is," lighting the joint and taking a drag.

 

"He asked me not to tell anyone, he doesn't want to get caught."

 

"Yea. Yea." Handing the joint to back to Murphy.

 

"So you gonna go in there," he asked.

 

"And see all those people fucking judging me about something they don't even know if its true or not? Fuck that."

 

"Well I am. I have my lover boy waiting for me." He stood making his way back in.

 

"I thought you were on the quits?"

 

"Yea we made up." he said with the biggest smile he could muster.

 

Lexa chucked. "Fucking Murphy."

 

_______

 

It had been nearly an hour since Murphy had gone inside and she was still feeling the side effects of the weed. She was also feeling her bladder screaming at her.

 

She stood and started her way to the bathroom.

 

As she entered she spotted Clarke laughing and talking with Matt. She was slightly swaying on feet. But Lexa ignored it. None of my business. As long as she was still coherent she wouldn't butt in.

 

She went to the upstairs bathroom, relived herself and washed her hands. As she opened the door she was meet with a familiar face. One she hoped she wouldn't have face again. Raven.

 

"Lexa." They stood there looking at each other. "It's good to see you."

 

Instead of replying Lexa hastily tried to walk away. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. "Wait."

 

She turned to look at the raven haired girl. "Nothing you say will ever make this better."

 

Lexa saw the hurt in her eyes, but the hurt she felt made her not care. She pulled her arm free and walked away.

 

_______

 

Clarke was really enjoying herself and she was having a good time talking to Matt. She had started to feel the effects of the alcohol about an hour and a half in.

 

"So why did you move to Arkadia of all place?" He asked.

 

"It really wasn't up to me. My mom met someone and they decided to move in together, hence why I'm here." She explained.

 

He smiled and nodded taking in her story.

 

She liked talking to Matt, he was sweet and easy going. This party made her like him even more. "You have a very cute smile." She blurted before quickly covering her mouth.

 

He chuckled. "Thanks. Your not so bad yourself."

 

She looked down at his lips and back to his eyes before leaning in. She didn't know if it was the effects of the alcohol or if she suddenly grew balls. But she was leaning in and damn it if she didn't follow though.

 

Their lips meet. It was soft. This was not her first kiss by any means but she hadn't had a lot experience either. But this was nice if the butterflies in her stomach was anything to go by.

 

They separated and smiled. Clarke felt shy and couldn't meet his eyes anymore. She turned her head and saw Lexa watching her at the bottom of the stairs. Their eyes met and Lexa quickly left.

 

_______

 

It was past eleven and Lexa was standing out front waiting for Clarke. People were leaving or preparing to leave. She cheacked her phone once again for the time. 11:20. Where was she?

 

Deciding to go and look for her instead, she made her way inside for the second time today. There wasn't a lot of people felt at party and Lexa easily spotted Clarke. She was swaying more heavily than she was before, arm around Raven's shoulder.

 

She made her way over. "Come on, Clarke. Let's go."

 

Suddenly a very drunk Finn appeared. "What are you, her dad?" Pushing her shoulder.

 

Lexa swatted his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me."

 

He laughed. "I mean you might as well could be, seeing every one knows you have a dick."

 

Lexa ignored him. Looking again at Clarke, extending her arm so she could balance herself. "Come on."

 

Before the blonde could move towards Lexa. Finn pushed her again. "She's not going anywhere with you so you can have your way."

 

Matt tried to cut in. "Finn man, let it go. You're drunk."

 

She couldn't hold back the anger anymore and pushed back. What she felt next was a fist collided with the side of her face. She felt herself fall back and was dazed for a while.

 

As she felt the ringing stop she sat up and looked at Finn. She felt her anger from the past year flare up and explode. She ran and tackled him to the down, landing punch after punch. She couldn't hear or see anything but Finn.

 

She heard faint yelling but she couldn't stop, until someone warped their arms around her shoulders and pulled her off. She struggled until saw that it was Murphy. Matt was holding Finn back as well.

 

"Fuck you. You fucking freak." Finn screamed.

"Stop!" Clarke yelled. "We're leaving okay."

 

Lexa shrugged Murphy off of her before running out the door.

 

Clarke turned to look at Matt, having realsed Finn. "Sorry."

 

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'll see you at school." He quickly gave her a hug.

 

"Yea. Bye." She said before running after Lexa.

 

_______

 

Lexa was already half way down the street when she walked out of the house. "Lexa! Wait." She ran after her. The fight earlier having her sober up quickly.

 

"Hey!"

 

"What Clarke! What!" She turned. "When I said eleven I meant eleven."

 

"I'm sorry I lost track of time."

 

Lexa scoffed, hands on her hips, shaking her head. She turn and continued their walk home. Clarke closely following behind but still keeping her distance.

 

She knew she shouldn't be mad at Clarke for Finn's actions, but right now she just needed to cool down. And it looked like Clarke understood that.

 

They walked in silence, Clarke deep in thought about what Finn said. Was that what he meant when they first met? She could never see Finn the same anymore, drunk or not. He was a bully and she'll be damned if she ever associated with him again. Whether if it was true or not. That was something private.

 

Then she thought about Lexa and how she must feel being outed like that. She began to realize why Lexa was always closed off. She just hoped the brunette didn't dwell on this too much.

 

They made it home and Lexa rushed to her bedroom.

 

Clarke walked to the kitchen, opening the freezer and taking out an ice pack. She wrapped it in a cloth hanging from the stove. She made her way up the stairs and to Lexa's bedroom door. She knocked waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one she took a chance and opened the door.

 

She didn't expect to see what she saw. Lexa sitting on her bed in the dark, head in her hands leaning forward. She walked to her and crouched down.

 

The brunette looked up as Clarke placed the ice pack on her swollen lip and cheek. Lexa covered her hand to take the pack from Clarke put the blonde kept it in place. Content with having Lexa's hand placed over her own.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"It's not your fault." Lexa reassured her.

 

"Yea it is. You got punched because of me."

 

"It's okay. This was a long thing coming."

 

"Still. I'm sorry."

 

They stared at each other before Clarke broke their eye contact by almost falling over. 

 

"Sorry my drunkness is coming back to me." She chucked.

 

A ghost of a smile grazed Lexa's lips. Clarke thought she would have to revaluate her statement about Matt's smile being the cutest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed so hard writing the Matt/Clarke kiss. Sorry but its necessary for the plot. Please don't hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit on Lexa's background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off someone pointed out that the oc I had was Extacly like Clarke's dad. And me being a dummie totally forgot. So I changed his name to Matt. And he has dark hair now. Sorry for the sudden change.
> 
> Secondly you will learn about who Finn's gf is in this chapter. Just please don't be mad. I had to make them that way for the sake of the story.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine.

It was seven in the morning when the morning sun shone through the crack in the blinds and across Clarke's delicate features. She slowly blinked her eyes open. Groaning, she tucked herself further into her covers. Clarke woke with a massive headache.

 

She felt a pinch in her bladder, and she knew she would have to get up soon. She rolled over almost falling over, sat up holding her head in her hands. The relentless pounding in her head almost made her slump back into bed.

 

She stood on shaky legs, hands still holding her head and made she way towards the shared bathroom.

 

She opened the door not realizing someone eles was in there.

 

Lexa had just finished showering and was drying herself when Clarke walked in.

 

"Holy shit. Clarke!" She tried hastily to cover her nude body making her slip and fall on the ground.

 

Clarke was dumbfounded. She couldn't move or say anything. She just stared. If she had any doubts about Lexa, they were out the window with this display.

 

"Clarke!" Lexa screamed, snapping Clarke out of her trans like state.

 

"Sorry." She turned and slammed the door close.

 

A week. One freaking week since they been sharing the same bathroom and not once had they had an incident. Today of all days this had to happen.

 

Clarke stood leaning against the door before hearing Lexa knock. "You can use the bathroom now."

 

She gave Lexa a minute to exit the bathroom before going in. Not wanting face Lexa right now.

 

_______

 

She had done her business and decided to shower to relief the aching of her head.

 

She dressed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was met with her mom cooking and Lexa eating at the island. Lexa glanced at her and their eyes met. It was awkward and Clarke felt uncomfortable having witness Lexa is such a vulnerable state.

 

"Good morning, Clarke." Her mother interrupted.

 

"Morning." She responded taking her seat at the island. Abby laid a plate in front of her and a white pill with water. Clarke looked up and saw the impassive expression on her face.

 

"I... I can explain..." She rambled.

 

"No need. Just take the pill. I'm sure the headache is punishment enough."

 

Clarke complied and dowded the pill and glass of water in one gulp.

 

"Morning." Marcus walked in.

 

"Good morning." Abby greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

 

He smiled and turned to Lexa noticing the brused cheek and lip. "What happened to your face?"

 

"Uhm." The brunette looked at Clarke with a panic and then back at Marcus. "It was dark last night and I bumped into the door."

 

"You bumped into a door?" He asked. He didn't believe her. "You sure?" Giving her a chance to come clean.

 

"Yea." She wasn't about to tell her father that she fought someone. It would just be a bigger deal.

 

"She bumped into door, Clarke?" He asked the blonde.

 

Clarke looked at Lexa. The brunette tried telling her with her eyes to go with it. "Yea. My door to be exact. She was making sure I got to my room."

 

He didn't believe them one bit but he knew he wouldn't get anything out of Lexa. "Okay. I need to go out of town today, Abby is going with me. Will you guys be ok?"

 

"Yea. We'll be fine." Clarke replied for them both.

 

"Okay. I'll leave you guys some money for dinner

."

 

He walked over to Lexa whispering in her ear. Clarke watched the exchange with curiosity. Lexa nodded.

 

After breakfast Lexa retreated to her bedroom. And Clarke saw her mom and Marcus out.

 

She waved them good bye and settle in the living room, watching tv.

 

About two hour in her lazy day, she heard a knock on the door. She contemplated opening the door but decided maybe it was someone important.

 

She made her over looking in the peephole. She saw the same lanky boy she usually saw Lexa with. She opened the door. "Yes."

 

He stood there skirmish. Shifting he's weight from one foot to the other. "Is Lexa here?"

 

"Yea. Come in." She stood to the side to allow him in.

 

"I'll just wait here."

 

"Okay." She was confused by his behavior but let it go as quickly as it came. She made her way up the stairs and knocked on Lexa's door. "Someone is here to see you."

 

Lexa opened the door and quickly made her way downstairs, completely ignoring Clarke.

 

By the time Clarke made it downstairs again. Lexa was already saying her goodbyes and heading back. She completely ignored Clarke again.

 

Clarke was beginning to wonder if this had to do with what had happened earlier. She tried to ignore her thoughts and sat back down.

 

The thought wouldn't leave her mind and she decided to head upstairs to apologize.

 

Lexa's door was slightly ajared. Lexa was sat at her window still and had a circular device in her hands, she was twisting it back and forth. Clarke knocked to let herself known.

 

Lexa looked up from her task as Clarke pushed the door fully open. "Hey. Can I come in?"

 

"Yea." Lexa replied returning back to her task at hand.

 

Clarke fully entered and sat on Lexa's bed. She looked around and fully took in the appearance. She hadn't had a chance to really see it last night, between her drunkness and the darkness.

 

"So I just wanted to say that I won't tell any one and that you shouldn't feel ashamed and like you can't look at me." She says.

 

Lexa stopped instantly, eyebrows frowned. "You think I'm ashamed?"

 

"I...I don't know." She stuttered out.

 

Lexa set the circural thing down. "No you don't. I'm not ashamed about whatever I have. I learned to accept it." She yelled.

 

Clarke was struck. She came to apologize but it seems she just made everything worst. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She stood and prepared to walk away.

 

"Wait." Lexa called before she could pass the threshold. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I know you won't say anything. But it's not something everyone doesn't already know."

 

"They think they know."

 

"Same difference."

 

Clarke stood at her door eyes locked with Lexa.

 

Lexa picked up the circular thing again. "Care to join me?"

 

"Is that...."

 

"Yea." She cut her off.

 

Clarke had never done anything like this before. Hell yesterday was her first time really drinking. "Sure." She didn't know where her confidences came from but here she was sitting on Lexa's bed, waiting for Lexa to roll it.

 

"You've done this before?" Lexa asked.

 

"Yea." She said a little too excited. Lexa raised her eyebrows. "No."

 

Lexa chuckled. "You don't have to do it, you know."

 

"No I want to."

 

"Okay." Lexa handed the pipe and a lighter to Clarke.

 

She looked at the two things in each hand before turning to look at Lexa, confusion written all over her face.

 

Lexa smiled. "Okay your gunna hold it like this." She fixed Clarke's hand on the pipe so her thumb was covering the little hole on the side and none of her fingers covering the top part. "Now put your mouth on the end. Okay now when you light it suck in as much as you can and then let your thumb go when you can't no more."

 

Clarke did as Lexa told her. "Hold it." She held it in for a second before letting it go. Coughing uncontrollably she tried to catch her breath.

 

"You okay?" Lexa asked in concerned.

 

Clarke could only nod in her coughing fit. "That was horrible!"

 

Lexa smiled. She been doing that more often now. "You get used to the burn." She took the pipe and lighter from Clarke and took a hit of her own.

 

They passed the pipe back and forth for the next few minutes. Clarke getting more use to the smoke. They had ended up on the floor, backs against Lexa's bed, shoulder to shoulder.

 

"So when is it supposed to hit you?" Clarke felt no different.

 

Lexa chuckled. "Right about now."

 

Clarke nodded and started looking around Lexa's room again. "You play guitar?" Noticing the acoustic guitar in the corner on it's stand.

 

"Yea."

 

"Play me something?" She asked shyly.

 

"Okay." Lexa stood up and grabbed her guitar, settling back next to Clarke.

 

She strumed the guitar, making sure it was in tune. She started finger picking a few notes here and there until she started the song. Its was soft at first, until she hit one note loud and the song started picking up. Clarke listen in awe. The song made her feel happy and gigglely.

 

As Lexa finished, Clarke clapped. "That was great! What song was that?"

 

"Just a arrangement by Clive Carroll."

 

"What's it about?"

 

"Well it doesn't have any words but I'll like to think that he's describing a girl's beautiful eyes."

 

She meet Clarke's eyes. Before Clarke eyes went wide. "Okay I think I feel it." She laughed rolling her head back.

 

Lexa set aside her guitar and laid her head back as well.

 

"Why did you say that the fight with Finn was a long thing coming?" Clarke asked, turning her head to watch Lexa's profile.

 

"I did something." She began. "To him. Well not exactly him but I hurt his heart, I guess."

 

"He liked you?" Clarke asked confused.

 

"What! No! Never!" She gulped. "I had sex with his girlfriend." She stayed looking forward not wanting to meet Clarke's eyes. "That's the reason why everyone knows about me. Well the partial reason."

 

"Finn has a girlfriend?"

 

"Yea. And believe or not he actually really loves her. I doubt she feels the same though."

 

"So how did that happen?" Clarke questioned cautiously.

 

"I told someone about myself and they ended up telling literally everyone. Costia heard it and at one of Matt's parties, she came up to me. I was so mad at that person that I just wanted to feel something other than anger. I wanted to feel powerful. I knew it was wrong. I knew she was with Finn but I didn't care. I did feel powerful in the moment but after I felt worst. She got up and left like it was nothing. My first time was with someone I didn't even like. And all I was to her was a sexual fetish." Lexa finished her story, unshed tears in her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry." Clarle didn't know what to say.

 

"You keep saying that." Lexa finally turned to look at Clarke. "It's not your fault."

 

"I know. I just don't know what to say."

 

"You don't have to say anything. What happened, happened and all we can do is move forward."

 

They held each other's gaze. Faces inches apart. "Your different than I thought." Clarke whispered.

 

Lexa quickly turned. "You're high."

 

Clarke laughed throwing her head back. "Yea I am."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costia bad! Sorry I had to.
> 
> Fun fact: the song lexa is playing is called "Eliza's eyes" I just thought that it would be a fun Easter egg to include in the story. You can listen to it here. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=D5IQCQ81AbM  
> Lexa is playing a simpler version as she is not using petals.


End file.
